


La Chambre Séparée

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dub/Noncon - Dubcon due to eagerness to please, Dub/Noncon - Underage Aggressor, Dub/noncon - Dubcon due to victim's unconditional loyalty to aggressor, Dubcon - character is too devoted to consider saying no, Dynamic - Underage Seducer, Extremely Dubious Consent, Family Bonding, Family Orgy, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Incest - unhealthy codependency, Incest Kink, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Family Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: There are certain traditions that tie the Batfamily together, ones that outsiders will never--and can never--know.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne/Damian Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111
Collections: Darkest Night 2020





	La Chambre Séparée

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolahaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahaze/gifts).



> Note: Please, for the love of god, read the tags. Remember, I didn’t ask you in here, you came in of your own accord.

When Dick talked about the initiation ceremony he took to become Robin, he always left out one part of it. Sure, he talked about the candlelit oath and the solemn promise to become a crime fighter, but there was a final part of it. The part that truly made Batman and Robin one team.

It wasn’t that Dick was ashamed of that part, or even that he thought it was wrong. Batman and Robin, and all the Robins who came after Dick, had a special bond that nobody else could understand. They were all metas, aliens, or copycats. Batman and Robin were human. The originals. The mold from which all others were cast.

Dick had never even told Alfred about it.

Down in the dark of the cave, in one of the offshoots, was a locked room. It was soundproof, artificially heated and cooled, covered in padding, and filled with all sorts of necessary tools and equipment.

At first, there had been nothing but a mattress there. It was where Bruce had slept during his nights first fixing up the Batcave to be what it would become. It was where he and Dick made their first bond.

Dick remembered it well. He had shivered only once, because of the cool breeze that wafted down this corridor from the main cave system. Although it was a warm cave, it wasn’t temperature one would like to stay naked in for very long. Bruce had put a hand on his shoulder, and that had comforted Dick. Bruce had prepared Dick for this for years before the final initiation.

Dick was ready.

Bruce laid down on his back, his erection laying proudly against his abdomen. Dick, already slick, kneeled above him. Between the two of them, they managed to get Dick onto Bruce’s cock. Slowly, Dick lowered himself down. It was so hard. It was so hot. It was so big.

Dick whined and Bruce held his waist.

“Easy, Robin.” Bruce smiled at him. “You’re doing good.”

There were tears in Dick’s eyes, but he tried to smile back. “It’s too big.”

“You’ve taken bigger. You can do it.” Bruce nodded. “I have faith in you.”

Dick smiled wider and sank lower onto Bruce’s cock.

“It’s OK, Robin,” Bruce said. “Relax. It’s serious, not somber.”

Dick opened his eyes, unaware when he’d even closed them, and did as he was told. Finally, his ass touched Bruce’s thighs. Bruce’s cock was all the way inside him.

Bruce curled up to meet Dick, kissing him. “Good, Robin. Good boy.” He kissed away Dick’s tears. “You’re so beautiful like this,” he whispered. “So beautiful.”

Dick hugged him as Bruce gently bounced him on his cock. Dick knew he could do it. He was a teenager, after all. With all the times he’d been beaten and nearly killed, this was the thing he’d clung to, the final step that would make the two of them inseparable.

Bruce was stroking Dick’s cock and between that stimulation and the fullness from Bruce’s cock inside him, Dick came. He slumped on Bruce’s chest. Bruce placed his hands under Dick’s ass and guided him up and down until he came inside Dick. Dick squirmed at the feeling, but then Bruce kissed him and everything was fine again.

* * *

“It’s OK, Little Wing,” Dick said, stroking Jason’s leg. In the dark of the cave, neither of them could see Bruce watching them, but they knew he was there, just outside. Robins have a sixth sense for their master.

Jason was nervous. Dick was sure this wasn’t Jason’s first time--Bruce, naturally, had had that pleasure--but Bruce always had been more focused on mutual gratification. Besides, Bruce had just welcomed Jason into their family; it was Dick’s turn to welcome Jason into Robin.

And Jason was dressed in Dick’s old costume. Dick had presented it to him earlier that night; Jason had been so eager to try it on. A few adjustments here and there--he would grow into it quickly enough--and he was ready. Now they were in that private room in the cave, just the two of them.

Dick kissed Jason’s inner thigh, right where the hem of the shorts would be if he still had them on.

“It’s OK, Robin. I’m here.”

Jason nodded, biting his lip. Dick continued kissing up his thigh to the head of his leaking cock. Dick swirled his tongue around Jason’s cock, before taking him deeper into his mouth. Jason moaned high, gripping Dick’s hair with both hands. Dick laughed and deepthroated him.

Jason gasped, his eyes going wide. He held Dick down, bucking into his mouth roughly. The head of his cock teased the top of Dick’s throat, making Dick gag just enough that the sounds reached Bruce standing in the doorway.

One hand on Jason’s balls, Dick pulled off as he felt them tighten in preparation for Jason’s orgasm.

“Where do you want to come, Little Wing?”

Jason was flushed, so close he could barely think. “Your face.”

Dick kissed the tip of his cock. “OK, Robin. Go ahead.”

Dick stroked Jason only a few tugs before Jason cried out, shooting his load all over Dick’s face. Dick licked up the cum that fell near his lips, rubbing his face on Jason’s cock to make sure he was covered with it.

“Clean him up,” Bruce said, his first comment since they started.

Dick obeyed, swallowing Jason’s cock, sucking and licking it clean until Jason came again, this time into Dick’s mouth. Dick gulped it down loudly, pulling off with a small pop. When he looked up, Bruce was there behind Jason, holding him up.

“Very good, Robin,” Bruce said, kissing Jason’s temple. “Look how beautiful your brother is, covered in your cum.”

Dick beamed up at Jason, the praise from Bruce making his heart flutter. Jason reached out for him and Dick sat up straighter, hugging and kissing him.

“Welcome to the family, Robin.”

* * *

Bruce and Dick were on the outs when Tim became Robin. They knew it wouldn’t last, not with their history, but they were both too stubborn. It took Gotham literally falling apart to bring them back together again.

The cave was still there after the earthquake, after everything was rebuilt. Bruce improved the private cave, protecting it with bioscans of the family. Tim had proved himself worthy of the Robin costume, and, though Dick didn’t quite approve of the added pants -- he was a traditionalist in that way -- that was something to be celebrated. Bruce had asked Dick over to welcome Tim as a part of their family, and Dick was, of course, more than happy to oblige.

That was how Dick had ended up on his knees, naked, tied up, and blindfolded.

A heavy hand landed on the back of his head, Bruce’s thumb rubbing his scalp as if to ask if he was prepared.

“I’m ready.”

Bruce pushed him forward until his cheek rested on Tim’s cock. Carefully, Dick mouthed it, moving his head until he could take Tim’s cock between his lips. Bruce guided Dick’s head down until the head of Tim’s cock rested at the entrance to his throat. Something clicked above Dick’s head, and it wasn’t until he heard a faint whine of a scroll wheel did he realize that Tim was photographing him.

It just made his cock ache more.

Bruce let go of his head, and Dick stayed still, unsure of his next instructions.

“You know what to do, Robin.”

Tim’s hand fisted in Dick’s hair and pulled him back until it was suckling the head of Tim’s cock. Another snap of a camera, another whine of film being wound.

Tim moved Dick down a fraction and took another picture. He moved him again and took another.

Move. Snap. Move. Snap.

Dick could feel Tim was ready to come by the way his cock throbbed in his mouth. Finally, when he was back at the head, he heard Tim hand the camera over.

Two hands grabbed his hair and pulled him back down to the root. Dick groaned, his own cock leaking, practically begging to be touched. Tim fucked Dick’s face until he came, crying out in what sounded like shock. Dick swallowed around him.

“Good, Robin,” Bruce said. “Wasn’t Nightwing good to you? Why don’t you thank him?”

Tim reluctantly pulled his cock out of Dick’s mouth and dropped to the floor with Dick. He barely had to touch Dick before Dick came, his cock uncomfortably sensitive after being hard for so long.

When Dick came down from his orgasm, Bruce kissed his face, removing the blindfold. “Good job, Nightwing.”

Once Dick was untied, he pulled Tim into a hug.

“It’s good to have you with us, Robin,” Dick said.

Tim blushed over his entire body.

* * *

Usually, only Batman could take someone into the private cave. But Dick knew he had permission. He’d set it up himself, anyway.

“It won’t remember me,” Jason, newly Red Hood, said, his arms crossed.

“Try it.”

Jason huffed and reached forward, letting the lock scan his hand.

“Welcome, Robin.”

Jason pulled his hand back like he’d been burned.

Dick took him by the elbow and led him in.

Bruce wasn’t there, and better for it, as far as Jason was concerned.

“Now what?” he asked. “Am I supposed to believe you brought me all the way here to talk?”

Dick shook his head, already halfway out of his costume. He turned to Jason and took off his mask.

“Jason. It’s just you and me. Two Robins.” He took Jason’s gloved hand. “I want you to remember us. To remember what you mean to us.”

“I don’t mean anything,” Jason said, his voice tight. Still, he didn’t pull his hand away. “What’s the point? Bruce didn’t want me back.”

“Jason.”

They turned. A hologram of Bruce stood in the doorway, the door shut behind him. Jason pulled in on himself, ready to spring away at the first chance he got.

“I failed you,” Bruce said. “You never failed me.”

Jason sniffed and turned his head away. Dick gently removed his helmet.

“Jason. We missed you,” he said, caressing Jason’s face. “He missed you. I’ve missed you.”

“It’s not the same,” Jason said.

Dick kissed him. “No. It won’t be, now. But we can try to be a family again.”

Gently, Dick eased Jason to the floor, stripping him. Jason was hard, his hands traveling up and down Dick’s body. Dick climbed into his lap, sinking down on Jason’s cock, already prepared for him.

It took them an hour of gentle kisses, touches, and fucking before Jason broke down completely, all the barriers he’d put up against his one-time family crumbling before him. Dick stayed there with him through it all until Jason came through the other side.

“Did you miss me?” Dick asked. Jason nodded silently. “Show me.”

Jason pushed Dick down on the ground, and pounded him for all he was worth. Dick screamed in ecstasy, knowing the place was soundproof but not caring enough even if it wasn’t. This was Jason, his first brother, the lost son. Dick would’ve done anything to bring him back.

When they were done and lying on the padded floor together, Dick kissed Jason’s chest. “Glad to have you back, Jason.”

“Yeah.” Jason pulled Dick up to kiss him. “I’m glad somebody wanted me.” 

* * *

Bruce wasn’t dead anymore. Neither was Damian. But Bruce wasn’t around, either.

Dick was Batman and Damian was back to being his Robin.

Sure, everyone was a little bit older, maybe not any wiser, but still. At least, this time, nobody was dead.

Dick had fallen asleep in his bed, yet he found himself awake in the soundproofed cave. That was odd.

“Grayson.”

Dick turned, his head spinning a little too much for his liking. “Damian? Did you drug me?”

“I couldn’t have you waking up while I moved you,” Damian said, as if that was a completely normal sentence. “You’re quite heavy, Grayson. And you sleep very deep.”

Dick sat up, rubbing his forehead with his palm. “Yeah, well, next time you could just ask me.”

“Father won’t let me bond like you did.”

Dick’s brain still wasn’t functioning at one-hundred percent yet, so it took him a moment to figure out what Damian meant. “You mean, here?”

“Exactly. He’s done it to every other Robin. I’ve seen the files. The photographs. Why won’t Father do it with me?”

“Well, Bruce hasn’t really been around much,” Dick said, finally shaking off the weirdness in his head. “And you’re still pretty young.”

“I know what sex is, Grayson. I learned all about it from Mother.”

“I’m sure that was class-A training,” Dick muttered. Damian cocked his head, so Dick said, louder, “Anyway, it’s between Batman and his Robin. Bruce has hardly been back for you to be his Robin.”

“I’m _your_ Robin, Grayson.”

“Exactly, so….” Dick really looked at Damian for the first time. “Oh. I see what you’re saying.”

Damian moved over to Dick and straddled him, grinding on him, admittedly as if he didn’t quite know what to do. “Why won’t you?”

“You’re only thirteen, Damian.”

“So? You couldn’t have been much older when Father bonded with you.”

“I--” That was a fair point.

“Don’t you love me, Grayson?” Damian asked, his haughty expression falling. “Am I not good enough to be Robin?”

Dick’s heart broke. “No, Damian, it’s not that,” Dick said, touching Damian’s cheek. “I promise. You’re a great Robin. I do love you, very much.”

“Then why?” Damian whined. He dropped a hand to Dick’s groin, stroking his erection until Dick hissed and grabbed his hips.

“Damian, listen to me. Bruce prepared me for years before we did it. I don’t know that he’s done the same for you.”

“Then you do it!”

Dick bit his lip. It wasn’t really his place. It was Bruce’s responsibility. And yet….

Yet.

Damian was still stroking his cock, and maybe the drug was a little more potent than he thought, but Dick was having a lot of trouble thinking up more reasons to deny Damian.

Then Damian kissed him.

Dick flipped him over, laying Damian across his lap. He pulled down Damian’s tights, picked him up, and swallowed his cock. Damian bucked up into Dick’s mouth, biting back a cry. He reached down into Dick’s tights and pulled out his cock, stroking it in time with Dick’s bobbing head.

Damian came quickly, but that didn’t stop Dick. Dick sucked him until Damian was coming dry, nearly in tears from the stimulation. Damian finally jerked Dick to completion, and Dick groaned, coming hard.

He held Damian close for a long time after, rocking him slightly as they came down.

“Am I officially your Robin now?” Damian asked.

“You’ve always been my Robin,” Dick said. “You’ll always be my Robin.”

* * *

Bruce was home. They were all finally home. Home and safe once again.

Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian sat in a semicircle around a standing Bruce. All five were naked, erect, and waiting.

Bruce nodded. It was time.

“Our family has been broken. We’ve been split apart. But still, we know that what joins us is here, in this room.”

His expression softened. “My sons. My Robins.”

He reached out and took Dick’s hand. “Will you help me, Dick?”

Dick nodded. “Of course, Bruce.”

Slowly, ceremonially, Dick brought each brother up to Bruce, letting them take his hand. When they had finished, they all joined hands.

“We’re not gonna start singing Kumbaya, right?” Jason said. Dick gently kicked him in the ankle. “What? I’m just asking.”

“Who has brought us all together more?” Bruce asked. “I know it hasn’t been me.”

They looked at Dick.

Bruce let go of Damian’s hand and moved behind Dick, kissing the top of his head. “You saved all of us, Dick.”

The four of them laid Dick down and began ravishing him with kisses, touching every inch of him until he was an overstimulated mess. Soon, Dick was being stuffed with cocks and cum, and loving every second of it.

The five of them spent the whole night together healing old wounds and strengthening their bond. The bond between Robins and their Batman -- and each other -- was unbreakable.

And so would it always be.


End file.
